The use of natural products, particularly in the form of dietary supplements, has dramatically increased in the United States. However, biomedical research in this area has been limited and relatively unfocused Many constituents of natural products are bioactive and purported to possess health promoting effects. However, sound scientific data are often lacking, calling into question the safety and efficacy of these products. With the rising use of natural products, there is an increasing need for high quality basic and mechanistic research in this area. To address this need, the University of Mississippi proposes to establish a Center of Research Excellence in Natural Products Neuroscience (CORE-NPN). The center will bring together the existing strength at this university in natural products research with a rapidly developing neuroscience community. The primary goal of this proposal is to develop and sustain a multidisciplinary research center that focuses on the psychoactive properties of natural products. To achieve this goal, the specific aims of this proposal are to: 1) develop the careers of junior faculty with research interests in natural products neuroscience, 2) provide a research infrastructure that increases the ability of all investigators associated with the center to compete for extramural funding, and 3) sponsor educational and outreach activities that enhance and promote the research environment of the center. It is anticipated that the establishment of a Center of Research Excellence in Natural Products Neuroscience will allow investigators at the University of Mississippi to conduct vital research on the health-related consequences on natural product use, while enhancing the career development and research competitiveness of center investigators.